


Tell me sweet little lies

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (as in set somewhere in season 2 or something), Emma knows everything though, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kissing, Regina needs to stop deluding herself, Wordcount: 100, not Dark Emma compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is once more kissing Emma. She doesn't know why it's happened again. (It's a lie, she so does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me sweet little lies

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper OUaT fic! Eek! SwanQueen is my go to otp (non-canon pairing, as I do favor the Charmings) in this fandom and I'm deluding myself into thinking that it'll be endgame canon for the series. I'm hoping to write more of these two, as I do like them quite a bit. :)

Regina is, once again, kissing Emma. She doesn't understand why she's fallen to the lure of the woman's lips. Again.

 

”This is the absolute last time,” she tells the insufferable blonde spawn of the Charmings in between kisses, breathless.

 

”You _always_ say that,” Emma drawls cockily, sweetly teasing, her hand exploring under Regina's blouse. 

 

”Well, this time I mean it.” Regina bites Emma's lower lip just because it's there and because it makes Emma gasp… there. Mmhhh.

 

”Sure...” Shaking and oh-so-cocky.

 

Later, in bed, naked and sated, Regina can admit to herself that this  hadn't be en , again, the last time. 


End file.
